The present invention is directed to a system and method for installing a replacement component in an equipment cabinet, and especially to effecting such installation with minimal interruption of operation of equipment located in the cabinet.
Effecting quick replacement of components in equipment cabinets is important to minimize disruption of operation of equipment contained in the cabinet. Such replacement installation is particularly difficult to carry out expeditiously when the component to be replaced is connected in a location behind another component. Market pressures are being manifested in smaller products mounted more densely in cabinets. Under such circumstances, fewer design choices are available for providing room in cabinets for facilitating later replacement of components. Today's densely populated equipment cabinets using prior art mounting systems and methods often require removing a front mounted component in order to gain access for removing and replacing a rear mounted component. Removal of a front mounted component may disrupt operations performed by the equipment in the cabinet.
One example of equipment in which such a problematical arrangement is found is in power supply apparatuses that include low voltage disconnect (LVD) contactor devices. Providing front access and easy “hot-swap” capability for replacement of a failed LVD contactor is a problem because such LVD contactors are usually bulky, they are connected with live buswork, they generate heat and they do not require front access for human interaction during operation. In some small power systems space is available for an LVD contactor behind a wiring area or distribution area. Such a space is functionally well-suited for an LVD contactor during normal operation when no human operator interaction is required, but is a difficult location to provide front access to facilitate replacement of the contactor.
There is a need for a system and method for mounting components within a cabinet that permits replacement of a component mounted behind a function-critical unit without disturbing the front-mounted function-critical unit. The system and method preferably permits high density population of an equipment cabinet and allows access to a rear-mounted replacement component without disturbing the front-mounted function-critical unit. The system and method preferably occupies a minimum amount of frontal area when the replacement component is installed while permitting field replacement of the component without powering down the system in which it is employed. The system and method may permit access to the replacement component by moving no other components or by requiring moving only non-critical components without disturbing the front-mounted function-critical component.